James Potter (character)
James Sirius Potter (b. October 2003) is the first son of Harry and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley). His siblings are Albus and Lily Potter, and he is the main protagonist of the ''James Potter'' series. He was sorted into Gryffindor, like his parents. Biography Childhood James was born in October of 2003. When he turned eleven, James received his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts school, and was taken, along with his brother and sister, to Diagon Alley, where he got his school supplies and prepared for his year at the school. Education at Hogwarts First Year On the 1st of September that year, he traveled with his family to Platform 9 3/4 where he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. James tried to give the impression that he was not at all nervous about starting at Hogwarts; most notably with the bravado he showed to his younger brother Albus. On the train, James moved in between the carriages, pretending to be looking for someone so, that he hoped, people would not believe him lonely. Victoire invited James to sit with her and her friends, but decided not to, feeling uncomfortable with them. He later came across two boys named Ralph Deedle and Zane Walker, who were both Muggle-Borns. The three became good friends, and awaited their arrival to Hogwarts. Once there, James was sorted into Gryffindor, Ralph into Slytherin, and Zane into Ravenclaw. Physical Appearance Magical Abilities and Skills Personality and Traits Relationships Family: *[[Albus Potter|'Albus']] is James's only brother, who is seen to have exhibited a lasting "brotherly love" with him. Only a year younger, he first attended Hogwarts when James was in his second year. Where, to his brother's surprise, he was sorted into Slytherin house. Along with the rest of his family, he traveled to the United States the following year, and attended the Alma Aleron school with James in Pennsylvania. *[[Rose Weasley|'Rose Weasley']], being James's cousin, grew up with James and shared a close relationship with him. When James first boarded the Hogwarts Express, he sorely wished that she was a year older so that he could sit with her. She first attended Hogwarts in his second year, where she helped him in trying to uncover the mystery of the dark being known as the Gatekeeper. From then on, she was one of the main people who stood by his side in all his adventures at Hogwarts. *[[Victoire Weasley|'Victoire']] and James must have spent a considerable amount of time together when they were younger, having also been one of his cousins. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express for his second year, James ranted about Teddy Lupin "snogging" Victoire to his family. Officially making Teddy and Victoire's relationship public. *[[Lucy Weasley|'Lucy Weasley']] was James's adopted cousin. She was one of the family members who traveled with him to the United States, and attended Alma Aleron that same year along with him. He later saw her image in the Mirror of Erised. Friends / People of Interest: *[[Petra Morganstern|'Petra Morganstern']] and James always held a special and unusual relationship. He had a crush on her and partly wished to have a romantic relationship, despite the vast difference in their ages. It was first revealed in the Vault of Destinies that there was something, when it was revealed that he and her held a magical bond. It was revealed in the Morrigan Web that he and her share a destiny, although Petra wishes that James would stay away in fear of him suffering anymore. *[[Ralph Deedle|'Ralph Deedle']]' '''is probably one of his closest friends, and has always stood by his side. Even going so far as to be with him and his family in America, and attending Alma Aleron. *'Zane Walker' is an American student, and another of his closest friends. He currently attends Alma Aleron, but was one of the exchange students in his first year at Hogwarts. Through different means, he's constantly kept track of James's adventures, and has continued to be one of his closest confidants. *'Merlin' wasn't originally seen by him as a friend and ally, especially during his first year with the "Merlin Conspiracy." However, after returning to the physical world, he gradually formed a unique bond with James and his friends. *'Tabitha Corsica, while seemingly nice at first, became an enemy of James, with her devious behavior, and support of the "Progressive Element." Much to his regret, he last encountered her at the Muggle York Academy in the Morrigan Web. Etymology *James 'is a Hebrew name from the name Jacob, meaning "''Heel" ''as in Genesis narrative, Jacob was born grasping Esau's heel and later brought his birthright. This was the name of James's grandfather and the middle name of his father. *Sirius ''is the meaning of "Star" ''as it is the brightest star seen from Earth. It is also the Dog Star from Ancient Greek Mythology as he was Orion's dog. This is the name of Harry's godfather. *Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Other things with the name "Potter" include, but not limited to: Potter's Field, the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans, (the Potter family in the series having many members that fit that description); the Potter Box, a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' * * * * *''James Potter and the Crimson Thread'' Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Potter family